Just Doing Some Writing (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "Just Doing Some Writing", Season 3, episode 26, 116th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Bear's typewriter Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin What's That Smell? Pip and Pop Avoid Misspelling Poems Writing, It Always Depends Writing and What Do You Think? Bear: Writing. I work in the library and the school Shelves, computers, and cubicles they sounded cool If they don't know what it is You know it's right to know those Poems might entertain themselves from within Give me the pencil, the paper, the ink It always depends writing Writing on everything I hope it's going to be a hard one Not that easy to be such as fun Writing mentions what we'll become An author, a publisher, or maybe a librarian in the distance There's no point in the other hand from persistence For all the writings on everything It's a write it down thing We find fairy tales, short poems, real rhymes and real words to say We got somewhere beneath that typewriter when they're away My parents, my grandies, my everything It always depends writing and writing within Those are all the things you should never write on It won't be writing on the floor Writing on the front door Writing on something beneath the top Writing on a sign that might "stop" Writing on the oven Writing on the clouds of heaven Or writing on an easel without a single break Or maybe writing on a grill to a steak (Nah! Not a reason to write on!) (Nuh-uh!) Oh it's a write down thing That always depends writing We will know who are they A typewriter is just a blank sheet away Kinds of writing that can't deny A single excuse for a pencil sharpener to rely The only thing for writing Is to be writing onward for everything For everything For everything For everything! What Do You Think? What kind of ways do you know Writing? Ojo's Paper and Tutter's Poem Shadow's Story Bear: Sure hope Tutter did some excellent work for his poem. (a laugh is heard) Hey. Do you hear that? (leans aside, hears another laugh) That sounds like a laugh. You know who I haven't met? My friend Shadow. Well, she's a little...bit usual. But, if we look real hard and sing our song, she'll might appear! Ready? (singing) ♪ Oh Where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (exits the kitchen) ♪ Where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (stares at the lens) ♪ Where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (camera pans to right) ♪ Where can Shadow be? ♪♪ (scratches his forehead) Hmm. (hollers louder than ever) Shadow! (He tries to look at the floor) (Shadow appears on the right wall and laughs) Shadow: Hey, you big old Bear. I'm right here. Bear: (turns to Shadow and jump) Shadow, there you are. What were you up to? Shadow: Oh, it's been lifelike. I'm just (moves with her feet) gazing to the waves by the sand cooling off the sand. This poem will be about the Shadows of the Kingdom! Bear: That sounds like fun. Shadow, I'm wondering. If you got a story to tell us, do you? Shadow: Oh I would love to, Bear. Let me see what the first poem would be I would write this out! Just watch. (glitter shines) Shadow: (narrating) A-Tisket, a-Tasket, A green and yellow basket. I wrote a letter to my love. Girl-Dear Poindexter, have a lovely time at camp. Shadow: (narrating) And on the way I dropped it, dropped it, A little puppy picked it up Dog-Oh, look...a letter! That'll do it! Shadow: (narrating) And put it in his pocket, pocket *Dog walks by* (glitter shines) Bear: Wow, what a great story. So how would you recommend the other poem? Shadow: Uh....I dunno. The other poem is when something about a dog who had found his letter and then mailed it to Poindexter, and was never seen again. Bear: So, that's how it goes. Shadow: Anytime, Bear. Well, I'm off. If you want to write yourself more poems for our story... (floats around) just try and find me! (gets on the ground and waves then disappears) Bear: Bye, Shadow. Thanks for the tip of your Writing! (laughs) Come on. Let's go tell our friends if he has all our writing done. Writing is Incredible I've been looking at the room I've read about the fruit of the loom Sniff your nose to a great bloom And say, "Man, it's been a day here too!" There is Creating Everywhere It's Creating anywhere Breathe through your aspirins here It's Creating Everywhere I've been typewriting, screen playing Novel publishing, Paint brushing Script analyzing, and drawing I've been Creating Everywhere Look around the room there It's Creating Everywhere So much to learn, so much to write Don't cheat a test, get it right In the art gallery there's glue And scissors you can create too It's Creating Everywhere I've been Creating Everywhere Look around the room there I'm a really strong orange Bear It's Creating Everywhere One more time It's Creating Everywhere Luna's Main Plot About Writing and The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) {cut to Bear touching the red circle on the stairway.} Bear: Yep, we have had one wonderful day. Let's go up and tell Luna all about it. Come on. (cut to balcony) Ah, there she is. Hello, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. How was your day in The Big Blue House? Bear: Bye, now. And By the Way, the whole point of writing is writing poems. Putting on a role, helping out poems, and so on!Category:Season 3 Transcripts Category:Transcripts